Going all out!
by Anarri2012
Summary: For my friend,Kathleen,so i wrote her this. Anyways,Danny wondering bout his feelings for Sam,until a disease befalls him,will he ever confess his true feelings or will it be too late? And wil tucker ever get his miracle?


Okay so I really suck at writing so please don't criticize my writing, I am truly trying my best here!

This story is dedicated to a friend I hold dearly to my heart and her name is Kathleen Vaughan! She is the sweetest, funniest, smartest girl I have ever met and she literally loves Danny Phantom! And it her birthday is today November 9! So please read!

It all started out as a normal day in the town of Amity Park. A typical normal day for this small town would consist of ghosts, abnormalities and ectoplasm. Yep this town would be in trouble, but they have a hero, a ghost Hero and his name is Danny Phantom. His white hair, his green shimmering eyes, his ghostly body assure you that he is the boy ghost and hero of this small town. However behind that ghostly appearance there's a normal boy, and his name is Danny Fenton. Just like any other sixteen year old he would go to school, have normal friends and normal human emotions. His friends Tucker and Sam knew about his other half and would back him up no matter. Well that day was no different; Danny was walking through the halls of Casper High, minding his own business when the bully, Dash, trips him with his left leg.

Danny fell with a grunt and groaned, "Dash, do you have to do this every time I pass by."

Dash crossed his muscly arms and mocked Danny, "If I didn't then what would be the fun of it." Danny rolled his eyes, and dusted himself, how could it be possible that the hero of the town had to be bullied by such an idiot. He walked away and ignoring the mocking laughs of the bully. He reached his locker, and to find pictures of his friends. He smiled, not everything is bad he has two best friends that care for him the most, and a family that would do anything to protect him (well until they find out that he's _the_ Danny Phantom). When he closed his locker, Tucker appeared with a smile that made Danny think he was high. (A/N: Freaking Jackass!)

"Sup Danny, guess what I found yesterday." Tucker happily announced. Danny stared at him and shrugged.

"A girl who like nerds?" Danny guessed, which made Tuckers smile fall a little, not enough though.

"No I didn't, that Danny boy would be a miracle. Anyways, I found a way to go inside that closed portal door you wanted to go inside."

Danny raised his eyebrow, and smiled, "Awesome! When are we going?"

"Tonight tell Sam! I can't wait I'm putting this in my journal."

Danny raised his eyebrow again, "A journal really? Do you really want to survive high school by having a journal?" Tucker sighed in defeat; he knew his friend was right.

"Whatever Danny, see ya later I gotta get to class before Mr. Lancer goes all freak show on me!" Danny nodded and watched his friend leave. He sighed, it's been a while since all three of them had gotten together especially with Sam, she had change a lot since freshman year. Now that there juniors Sam has been hanging out with more girls and other guys who made him have a feeling he had never felt before. Was it perhaps jealously he was feeling, he shook his head nah. Well maybe, err, why is it so difficult to admit our feelings thought Danny. Out of the blue, the Box Ghost appeared out of a locker with a small cubic box with writings around it. Danny sighed, and did a face palm.

"Geez really, now?" He ran behind an open door and morphed. A white ring surrounded Danny and he transformed into Danny Phantom. When he opened his eyes, they were stunning green, his black hair into a misty white color. He appeared in front of the chubby ghost and crossed his arm, expecting the clueless ghost next move.

"Be afraid, my box will trap you into its four sided portal of DOOM!" The teenage ghost shook his head, how many times had he heard that phrase. He raised his hand and a green beam shot from his hand. The box disappeared leaving the flamboyant ghost quiet.

"… I will be back!" The ghost disappeared into the locker of a student. Danny chuckled and made himself invisible. He walked into the boys' bathroom and transformed himself back to Danny Fenton.

Well I hope you guys liked it well actually I hope u liked it Kat, there more chapters coming out! I promise I'm going all Danny and Sam! Phew yay did the first chapter! Second chapter got erased so gotta do it all over! ,

Thank you for reading Review and review…


End file.
